Grown up yet child at heart
by MidnightFireboltGallagherGirl
Summary: Cammie has finally uncovered the truth about ZAch and the CoC but can she handle him coming back into her life as he fiance! Find out in this exciting fic about Cammie and Zachy. Oh and its mostly K but I put it on T anyways. R
1. Chapter 1

Its been 4 years since I've last seen Zachary Goode. Hey I'm cammie Morgan 21 year old spy and graduate from Gallagher academy. I finally figured the mystery surrounding Zach and the Circle of Cavern and have wiped out the Circle of Cavern. Zach apparently was sent as an undercover agent to infiltrate the CoC. When he was helping me the guy recognized him because of that. In the End, I went on a mission and killed every single CoC agent there was. I was/am Gillian Gallaghers decendant and Zach is Brian Blackthorne's as it has been for the past century Blackthorne's decendant protects Gillians decendant from the Circle of Cavern until he/she graduates. So, really I doubt Zach really has feeling for me which kinda sucks considering I can't get him off my mind and still like him. I thought I'd never see him again until the chief called me for a meeting this morning. Here is the story of the reunion between Zachary Goode and Cameron Ann Morgan.

I know I should be working on I spy my life as a lie I am but I want to do this and a Pretty Committee from Clique crossover If I am copying someone's idea I am incredibly sorry and I will mention and give you credit for your idea just PM me instead of freak out on a story thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cameron Ann Morgan please report to Chef Solomon's office"

I sigh another mission I bet. Let's go. I enter the office

"Hey solomon"

"Cameron show me some respect!"

"you are my step-father/god father you're family"

Yeah you heard right my mom and Solomon married after we found my dad's dead body in the CoC lair. Okay back to the conversation.

"So whats my mission?"

"There is a terrorist group trying to bomb UN headquarters. We need you and your partner to go in as double agents."

"Who's my partner?"

"well, You have too agree first"

"I'll do it"

"its Mr. Goode.

"As in Zachary Martin Goode"

"Yes. Now you ill be posing as his airhead girlfriend but really to be look out and for back-up. You are also there to bond with the female operatives in the group. Okay"

"Okay I like the mission just not my cover"

"Oh and Macey will be giving you your clothes, how to act the part and cover."

"Thanks"

I sulked out of the room and saw Macey come at me with hair curlers, stillletoes, and other painful looking think. Sigh this is going to be a long week.

"Cammie come on we have to get you ready first I want you to wear this and walk around the headquarters then run around the headquarters for practice" She said holding up a shirt and 2 inch stilletoes.

"Um Mace where are the pants?'

"Hahaha it's a dress."

"I am not wearing that."

"its you cover Alicia a airhead slutty prep"

"Ughhh"

I put on the clothes and looked at myself I looked good but just not Cammie. Oh well macey made other agents do things like this since she is the disguise commander. I walked out side and started a lap whenever I walked across a guy they'd just stare at me. It was weird and uncomfortable. Then I felt an arm on my shoulder and turned around to feel soft lips on mine kissing me. It reminded me of Gallagher and shocked me a little then I realized who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry my Chapters are short but I need someone who can write with me send me a PM or a review if interested also I need ideas for my other story too and these two stories have no connection whatsoever and OMZ yes Oh My Zach the fourth book releases in June of 2010 cant wait

_Zach_

I pulled away and turned off the camera Macey put on me. The pulled him into a closet "What the heck Zach! Why'd you kiss me" I screamed at him

"You didn't seem to mind Ally" he said cockily

"That's my cover while other people are around now I'm Cammie since I turned off the camera Macey put on and you need to stop touching me. I hate this cover" I said but mumbled the last part. Started to walk away when I felt his breath on my neck and his arms around my waist. It sent chills down my back but I didn't let it show.

"You know Gallagher girl you look good in this dress and you still have to run a lap."

"I know now get off me" I knocked him off

I walked a lap then ran and went to Macey and asked her whats next. She taught me some fashion tips and gave me my cover.

I was a rich hotel heiress and my dad died. Zane (Zach) was part of the people selling things to the terrorist group. He was about to propose and we couldn't keep our hands of each other. I like to wear revealing clothing and usually helped Zane without knowing by seducing people.

This was going to be a hard cover give me Chinese Water toture anyday but acting like my sort of ex-boyfriend like he is my almost fiancé who cant keep his hands off me is hard. _Very hard_. But one rule I have to remember is

_Never fall for your partner_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I am having a hard time writing now I have a contest whoo ever can write the next chapter for I spy a lie gets the whole story for grown up.**

Cammie Pov

Time to get on the plane. Ugh I have to sit next to Zach. He is so annoying with the smirk of his _no matter how hot it is with his super buff shoulders and…_ STOP. I really have to get over him. Its not helping with the fact that he is my almost fiancé in the mission. I think the CIA hates me. I get on the plane first and sit near the window and start staring out. Zach sits next me as I start to become Alicia Simms, girlfriend of Zane Johnson. I get a pillow and start to fall asleep as a air hostess flirts with Zach. I fall asleep then flip a little and feel a warm hand around me. I stop paying attention and fall asleep.

"Al Al Wake up"

"What?!" I wake up

OMG **(it should be OMZ)** I fell asleep on Zach.

"You fell asleep on me and we're about to get off" He said smirking and amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry" I reply

We go to the house we are supposed to live in. It's a light pink house with a pool In the back a gym, a gadget and spy stuff room that only opens with finger print, pass word, retinal scan and ear scan. I got to the room and I had to share a room with ZACH! What is wrong with the CIA they can afford a Gym but not a two rooms not even two beds. I get my clothes for the night and go take a bath making sure I locked a door. I put the dress thing on atleast its not one of those short dressed it's a pink lacey cami and baggy pink pants. It was cute even though the top is a little low cut. I got down to go see whats for dinner since this week its Zachs turn to cook.

"That smells good" I say

"Thanks my mom taught me" he says

"Well she must have been a good cook. I on the other hand hopefully did not inherit my mothers cooking skills, Trust me her cooking is almost as dangerous as her." I joke

He laughs and then he stares at me for 10 second and realizes I can see him and stops. We finish eating and I make pie. We head to the room and I take left side and he takes right. We sleep back to back and then when we wake up thankfully we are still back to back.


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie POv

I wake up and go to the Bathroom for a shower and to brush my teeth. I'm taking a look shower for 30 minutes after making sure the door is locked, just in case you know. He may be a sp but he's still a boy with hormones. I hear him leave the room and I go to get my clothes. I have to wear a skirt with denim on the top and ended with white ruffle that came up to my high thigh and looked like if I bent over you could see my underwear good thing it was a skort. Any ways I wore a black cami that was low neck with a denim unbuttoned jacket. I looked in the mirror and I looked so… not me. I went outside and

C-the bathrooms open

Z-Thanks Wooow

He said staring at me as he headed upstairs

C- What?

Z- you don't look like yourself

C- Yes I am fully aware that the clothing macey packed is for a person considered a slut even by a bimbo. I hate this disguise

Z- I have to thank MAcey

With that I ran after him to attack him but he went in to the room and shut the door.

Ughh I go to the living room and sit down to watch Hannah Montana. Zach comes out with his smirk looking as hot as ever with his messy brown hair, dark green eyes, bulging muscles and that annoying smirk. God Cammie you are on a mission stop thing about how hot Zach's hair looks and how gorgeous his green eyes are and.. STOP

Second time I've thought about him in the mission. Look what hes done to me.

Z- Gallagher girl we're going to the HQ of the terrorists so If I were you I'D get into character because your personality for the cover is so the opposite of the normal you. I don't think its possible for you to act slutty and stupid but you'll probably prove me wrong

C- thanks … I think

Z- It was a compliment in a way

C- then thanks

C- lets go I said in a preppy high pitched voice

Zach looked at me strange. "What? it's getting into character" We drive to head quarter and Zach puts his arm around my waist it feels like it belongs there though. Sometimes I hope he feels the sparks too but sometimes I don't. Then a girl comes up to us

"hey I'm Jordan and you must be Zane. Mr. Waldrum would like to meet you now" she says in a flirty tone not even acknowledging me

"Okay thanks" I reply

She looks at me and Zachs arm her face is disappointed and starts shooting daggers at me. Zach says "You're cute when you're jealous" "What are you talking about I'm not jealous" "She told us information I said thank you that is called manners not Jealousy" "Sure" he said not believing it, his prob if he doesn't belive it.

"Hello there my little T-agents" said a voice after we opened the door to the room saying Mr. Waldrum. I entered and there stood…

_____  
left you with a cliffy I know but I don't know have the next chappit planned and OMZ you guys are awesome 30 reviews also if you can get me 50 reviews only 20 more I'll update okay thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Hello T-agents" said the terrorist, murder and kidnapper Hamusig skaudapi Waldrum.

"Hello Mr. Waldrum"

"I understand you are the new agents who will help bomb the UN headquarter?'

"Yes" replies Zach

" Miss Alicia and Mr. Zane I presume"

"Yeah"

"Okay your first mission is to look around town and find any agents that are plotting against us. But first we are having a party and you're invited. Dress formal"

"Okay"

We get out of his office.

C-"I need to go get ready so I'm heading to the house."

Z- "I'll come with you"

C-"Okay"

We get home and I run to the bedroom yelling "I call getting ready first"

"Fine just wait a minute"

He comes in and gets his suit and leaves. I shut the door and take a bath. When I see what I have to wear I scream. It's a strapless purple dress with lots of sequins. The dress came was 8 inches above me knee!!! Really Macey couldn't pick anything better. I reluctantly put it on. Did my make-up purple eye shadow, pink lip-gloss, and curled my hair. When I looked in the mirror I realized Macey's tips worked I looked gorgeous.

I came out and quickly put on a long jacket not wanting anyone to see me in this thing until necessary.

"ready to go" Zach says from the living room

"Yeah"

"man you take a long time to get ready 1 hour really?"

"Sorry not my fault Macey makes me take pictures of what I wear on missions and then if it doesn't fit my cover or I tweak it she sends bex after me." I retorted

"Why are you wearing a jacket its 60 degrees out"

"My dress is a little…… how can I say it small"

"What ever"

We get to the party. When they said formal they meant formal I take my coat off and walk into the party towards Zach. When I get there he stands there staring at me for what seems like an hour but was 3 seconds. He went back to talking.

"So whats with the party"

"we have newbies so we have a party"

"Okay"

We make small talk until Mr. Waldrum gets on Stage. He clears his throat the says


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry guys I know its been long but i need a Beta and I also need to know how to get a Beta one more thing is I really ont lilke writing so if anyone wants to help write this story feell free the story may seem less adventurey but its supposed to be a humorous romance of Zach an cam plus iim not a good suspense writer. Happy New Year**

And he said " Ladies and Gentle men we have some new additions to our group from yesterday and today. They are our newbies i introduced yesterday and Josh Williams, Drake Adams and Sid Margheer"

Oh my god

faith hates me i cant believe it brought to gether 4 exs of whom i only like one, yes lo.. like zach now. Josh was here as in Abrahams he was a spyy apparently ad joined M16, Drake is CIA we dated but he kept reminding me of Zach so i broke up with him. Sid well he was a huge fan and i weent out with him on a dare but then he told me he loved me and i told him that i well didn't. GREAT. S J and D, i'm gonna refer to the guys by first letters now becuase saying full names takes too much time, walked towards us.

J said "Nice to see u again"

Z said "JImmy"

S said "Hey"

Zach whispered to me "do u know the other two?"

C- "Exs"

Zach slipped his arm around my waist then said to the boys "Hey Sod, and Blake we gotta go"

He led us to the table and i sat in-between him and a blonde who was trying to flirt with him earlier. Then it happened

I suddenly froze becuase i knew this feeling it was a


	8. Chapter 8

it was a hand on my THIGH you know the one that wasn't coverd by the little dress. I looked at zach and he was smirking and drawing patterns on my leg. Finally, the boss said "Lets eat" me being prep type person couldn't wat too much of the delicious dinner as it would seem not right. We went through dinner without anymore touching. Then got in the car and went home. when we got back i screamed at zach.

'What the heck is wrong with you?" -c

"I didnt do anything" he said innocent

"you know what you did!" i yelled

"No i dont would you like to tel me?" he said smugly

"Ughh" and i turned back and said "i call bath first then ran into the bathroom"

I took a long relaxing 40 min bath and came out with a towel on and when i walked into the room zach was there lying on the bed shirtless.

"GET OUT"i screamed at him

"What I wont look?"

"go away zach"

"oh come on Gallagher girl"

I took my clothes back to the bathroom and loooked at what Macey had picked for the night. and I saw...


	9. Chapter 9

Macey picked a black lacy shirt looking thing that was about 4 inches longer than the dress i wore. I put it on and looked n the mirror I looked hot but these were PJs not supposed to be hot. I do not want Zach seeing me in this Ugh mace why do have to make things so hard. I came out and got in the covers and turned around to fall asleep. i peeked at zach and saw him asleep..

"Cammie I'm sorry for leaving" he mumbled

Oh My god hes sleep talking about me. He didnt talk anymore so i fell asleep.

I had a dreamless slepp but remember an something warm against my stomach I woke up and felt a strong arm around my waist and a rock hard torso in front of my face. I kner from my head clock it was 12:00 midnight I snuggled into the torso and fel asleep feeling safe.

________\

I woke up the next day in zachs arms him smirking at me.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked

"you fell asleep in my arms" he laughed

"I did not you pulled me into your arms while i was sleeping." I defended even though i knew he was right

"whatever" he replied

"I call first shower" i said grabbing my short micro mine skirt and V neck top that plunged a little too low for my liking. I put it on after my shower and came out with my slut makeup on and walked down the stairs there i found Zach with

* * *

no really an important cliffie but didnt know how to end it


	10. Chapter 10

He had bacon and eggs. They looked and smelled great just like the ones at Gallagher and CIA Headquarters. I wonder who taught him. Oh w=yeah him mom no wonder he's not making comments or anything.

"mmm that smells good" I say

"Yeah thanks want some?"he says

"Yeah" I say

Zach POV

I take a look at her outfit. She looks HOT even though she hates me right now for not contacting her after a long wait but really i was trying to protect her she just so happened to be a distraction. I turn around to give her her bacon and eggs and she suddenly grabs my collar and pulls me down right when I was about to tell her about

_____

Sorry cliffie but ill update so im reallt busy so this is a 5min thing i typed up all my things are short so bear with me on this one i lmost abbandoned the story


End file.
